warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Reclaimers
The Reclaimers are one of the Loyalist Space Marine Chapters Founded as part of the Astartes Praeses - one of the 20 Chapters of Astartes mentioned in the ancient tome known as the Mythos Angelica Mortis that was created to defend the regions surrounding the Eye of Terror in the Segmentum Obscurus from the Forces of Chaos. The Reclaimers are of an unknown Founding and origin. The level of technology and weaponry used by the Reclaimers Chapter appears to be higher than the Imperial average, even among the usually well-equipped Astartes, leading many outsiders to suspect that their Armoury is particularly extensive and diverse. Their Power Armour is noted to be highly decorative and finely crafted. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'Defence of Corania (Unknown.M41)' – The Tyranids had attacked without warning, and every Guard regiment on the planet had been forced to resist ferociously for nearly a year before the navy and a couple of Comanpies apiece from both the Reclaimers and the Swords of the Emperor Chapters turned the tide. *'Interitus Prime Incident (928.M41)' – A Company under the command of Captain Gries was tasked with the investigation of a mysterious subterranean archeotech complex. Upon further investigation they soon realised that it was actually a Necron Tomb complex. As they were placing demolition charges to destroy the foul xenos, Commissar Ciaphas Cain burst forth unexpectedly from a warp portal, fleeing for his life from another Tomb complex. He was the only survivor as the Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator team he was attached to was entirely wiped out by the waking Necron. *'Cleansing of Viridia (928-958.M41)' - The Astartes made their first landing in Fidelis, at the palace of Governor DuPanya, losing no time in breaking the heretical siege lines which had kept the Emperor's anointed custodian of the planet confined and powerless to intervene directly in the constant turmoil of civil strife which had done so much to mar the fair face of Viridia. The cathedral, always a beacon of hope in those desperate times, and therefore under constant threat from the dissident elements, was liberated within the hour, as was the shrine of the Omnissiah, freeing the tech-priests to begin ministering to the city's wounded machine-spirits with the utmost dispatch. Perhaps the most desperate battles were those to eliminate the artillery batteries which the rebels had set up to prevent a mass landing of Imperial Guard troops, which, if left in place, would have taken a terrible toll in lives and resources. The crucial importance of this assignment can be deduced from the fact that the mission to remove one was led by Captain Gries of the the Reclaimers' expeditionary force and his personal guard, while the task of placing a beacon to guide the teleporting strike team which destroyed the other was entrusted to none other than Commissar Ciaphas Cain, accompanied by Colonel Mira DuPanya, the governor's youngest daughter and a formidable warrior in her own right. Both missions ended in unqualified success, with the complete destruction of the designated targets, although one was to have unexpected and serious consequences. DuPanya and Cain's reconnaissance en route to their destination had revealed the true nature of the enemy the Imperial forces were facing, and, for the first time, the full extent of the hideous conspiracy gnawing away at the fabric of their society became clear; the world of Viridia was already infested with the taint of Genestealers. Over the following days, the full extent of the genestealer cult's reach became clear. They had infiltrated nearly every part of Viridian society; to the local Adeptus Arbites to the sanitation worker's guild. The job of cleansing the tainted world was not an easy task. Fortunately, additional Imperial Guard troopships arrived with support of a few score thousand Guardsmen from the Tallarn, Vostroyan and Caledonian regiments. Captain Gries had made no secret of the fact that he intended pulling his forces out to look for a more interesting war as soon as the Reclaimers had finished cleansing the offworld habs, and when the Astartes left Viridia there would hardly be any need for them to continue liaising with the Imperial Guard. Almost a decade was to pass before the Ordo Xenos felt able to declare Viridia free of taint with any degree of certainty, and the local authorities remain vigilant for any sign of a renewed outbreak to this day. Conferring with the acolytes of the Omnissiah, the head Magos of Viridian identified the source of the genestealer taint - a Space Hulk codenamed the Spawn of Damnation. This ancient vessel was first sighted in 447.M36, in the Spinward Drift, at least, first sighted by anyone who survived to make a report. The hulk had emerged from warp-space into the Viridian System in 781.M41. A System Defence boat was dispatched to investigate but the hulk had disappeared back into the Immaterium. Though the derelict had only been in-system a few hours, somehow the genestealers aboard the hulk had managed to infect one of the local spacefaring vessels, which had reached the world of Viridian. By entering the warp at the same point that the Spawn of Damnation had, the Reclaimers intended on finding the Space Hulk and cleansing it of the foul xenos taint. But the Reclaimers true intentions were to explore the venerable space hulk for it would surely be a repository of archeotech almost beyond imagining. The local system's PDF commanders wanted to blast the Space Hulk into oblivion before it became a threat to the entire system, but to the Astartes of this Chapter, the potential rewards were well worth the risks. This would prove to be the Reclaimers undoing, for upon investigation of the wrecked vessel, they were attacked enmasse by a large brood of genestealers, slaughtering the entirety of the Astartes escort which allowed Commissar Cain to make good his escape. Chapter Beliefs The Reclaimeers are very similar to the Iron Hands and their Successor Chapters in nature, possessing an affinity for the technological and maintaining unusually close ties with the Adeptus Mechanicus. This Chapter is also known to revere the Omnissiah almost as equally as the benevolent God-Emperor. They are known to ritually make the cogwheel gesture generally associated with members of the Mechanicus rather than the usual sign of the Aquila. It has been noted that they may also possess, at least in part, some of the same intolerance of physical or mental weaknesses that the Iron Hands display. This obsession manifests most notably in a distinct preference for high levels of cybernetic replacement amongst their Battle-Brothers as well as their Chapter Serfs. A startling number of them are known to possess visible augmetics, which either indicates a fair degree of hazard in their occupations (even by the standards of serving aboard a warship), or the kind of willingness to voluntarily adopt whatever enhancements would assist their work only encountered amongst the servants of the Omnissiah. The reference in which these human Serfs revere their Astartes masters that they serve is second only to their devotion to the Emperor. Notable Reclaimers *'Gries' - Captain *'Drumon' – Techmarine *'Sholer' – Apothecary *'Trosque' – Sergeant & Squad Leader *'Veren' – Sergeant & Squad Leader Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Reclaimers' Chapter colours are off-white with yellow faceplates on their helms and yellow gauntlets. Chapter Badge The Reclaimers' Chapter badge is not recorded in current Imperial records. Chapter Fleet *'Revenant' (Strike Cruiser) Sources *''For The Emperor'' (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell *''Echoes of the Tomb'' (Short Story) by Sandy Mitchell *''The Emperor's Finest'' (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell Category:R Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters